Hugo Hood Part 13 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England"
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) Transcript *Chorus: Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (as Hugo and Hugolina walk along and get some diamond rings to engage each other) *Hugolina: Oh, Hugo, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. *Old Ben Kenobi: Surprise! Long live Gumball Hood! *Chris's Parents: Hooray! *Chris's Dad: And long live Penny! *Chris's Mom: Bravo! Bravo! *Everybody: Hear, hear! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray! *Padme Amidala: And down with that scurvy Prince Makunga! *Anakin Skywalker: Yeah. (singing) Oh, the world will sing of an English king. A thousand years from now, and not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow while bonny good King Professor Yoda leads the great crusade he's on we'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothin' Makunga incredible as he is inept whenever the history books are kept, they'll call him the phony king of England. *Old Ben Kenobi: (singing) A pox on the phony king of England (chuckles) *(all boo and laugh) *Anakin Skywalker: (singing) He sits alone on a giant throne pretendin' he's the king, a little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string and he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way and then he calls for Mom while he's suckin' his thumb you see, he doesn't wanna play (all laugh) Too late to be known as Merlin the First he's sure to be known as Merlin the Worst a pox on that phony king of England lay that country on me, babe. *Padme Amidala: Come on, Daddy. Go, laddie, go! Oh, oh, ooh! *Anakin Skywalker (singing): While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread King Senator's crown keeps slippin' down around that pointed head ah, but while there is a merry man in Hugo's wily pack we'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back a minute before he knows we're there Old Hugo'll snatch his underwear. *Hugo: Oh, how could you, guys! *(all cheering, laughing) *Anakin Skywalker (singing): The breezy and uneasy king of England the snivelin', grovelin' measly, weaselly blabberin', jabberin' jibberin', jabberin'plunderin', plottin' wheelin', dealin' Prince Makunga that phony king of England Yeah! *(a door opens as Vader comes in) *Darth Vader: (singing) He throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way, he calls for Mom and sucks his thumb and doesn't want to play too late to be known as Makunga the First he's sure to be known as Makunga the Worst (he and Goosewing snicker) How about that? *Coconuts: That's Makunga to a T. Let me try. Let me try. (clears throat) (humming musical scales) Too late to be known as Makunga the First he's sure to be known as Makunga the Worst The fabulous, marvelous, merciful, chivalrous... *Darth Vader: Oh, you got it all wrong, Ernie. The snivelin', grovelin' weaselly, measly... *Makunga: Enough! *Darth Vader: (stuttering) But, Makunga, it's a big hit. The whole village is singin' it. *Makunga: Oh, they are, are they? well, they'll be singing a different tune. double the taxes! Triple the taxes! We'll squeeze every last drop out of those insolent, musical peasants. (chuckles evilly) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts